


Baby Steps.

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-sized bit of Kurtofsky smut. Dave decides to give Kurt a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps.

"You don't have to."

"I'm nervous but I really want to."

Dave went to his knees in front of Kurt. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks the moment he knelt down but he didn't let the embarrassment stop him. Kurt nodded and tentatively pulled off his pajama bottoms, leaving himself naked from the waist down. Dave's eyes immediately fell on his cock. Kurt seemed bigger from the angle he was at. He was already hard at just the idea of Dave blowing him and well, that at least was encouraging.

He tentatively took the head into his mouth. It tasted weird, but not bad. "Take it slow," Kurt urged sweetly, "and use your tongue a little." He tried to follow Kurt's instructions, swirling his tongue around the underside and then licking at the head. Kurt let out a pleased groan and a shiver of pride gushed through his chest. Having that kind of power over Kurt’s pleasure was amazing.

"More baby..." Kurt whispered, so Dave used his hand to guide Kurt deeper into his mouth. It felt so good, focusing every ounce of his energy on pleasing Kurt. He sucked and licked at him. It actually wasn't too difficult and he got a ton of delicious, breathy moans from Kurt.

"You're so good to me baby."

Dave ran his hands over Kurt’s thighs, then up to the base of his dick, where he touched him lightly but firmly. He loved that he was giving Kurt pleasure. Sure, some of the more physical parts of being with a boy made him nervous but he loved everything about Kurt and bringing him so much pleasure was just addicting. “I love you David,” Kurt praised, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. Kurt moved his hand up to Dave’s hair where he continued stroking and petting. Dave groaned around his cock, practically purring with pleasure.

“It feels – oh, so good,” Kurt whined. He reached over with the hand not stroking Dave’s hair to touch his shoulder. “I’m so close, baby, you’re bringing me there.” Dave groaned, using more tongue. He wanted to bring Kurt there. He had never wanted anything as passionately as he wanted Kurt to come from the blowjob he was giving him. It was a powerful kind of feeling.

Kurt gave a small cry and bucked his hips. It was just a slight thrust and didn’t choke him exactly, but it surprised him and made him groan deep in his chest. He found that he enjoyed that too, as weird as it was. He bobbed his head up and down a little faster, wanting to draw out those desperate but loving sounds from his boyfriend. Kurt acting like this was good. It felt good.

He looked up and quickly realized that Kurt had finally looked down at him. Kurt let out a little moan as their eyes met. “You have no idea how beautiful you look like that,” he gasped in a strangled tone of voice. “Taking it like that…it’s so wonderful…”

Moments passed and Kurt tapped Dave on the shoulder in warning. He came hard, shuddering and whining under his breath. Dave tried his best to swallow, because he knew that was his better option. He wasn’t quite successful, half spitting it up, but he never felt so proud of himself in his life. Kurt looked absolutely, positively blissed out and it was all his doing. He was proud.

"Oh God, David, you are so good," Kurt said, touching his hands to the sides of Dave's face. He helped him to his feet and stood up, wrapping both arms around his neck and holding on tightly. Dave dropped his arms to Kurt's waist and held tightly. "You did such a good job baby. You have no idea how fantastic you just made me feel."

Kurt pressed his lips to Dave's. Dave groaned at the kiss. Kurt broke away quickly, went and grabbed a washcloth from the adjoining bathroom and washed off his face. Dave blushed as Kurt cleaned him up. "Bed," he rasped out. Dave was definitely not complaining when Kurt pulled him to the bed.

Their lips met again the second they hit the bed. "I'm so freaking in love with you," Kurt gasped in between kisses as they made out heatedly. Dave forgot how to speak as he and Kurt kissed. He focused completely on sensation, the slow drag of their lips and the pleasure that shot through him.

"I love you," he finally managed, "so much Kurt..."

Kurt cuddled into his side and was practically giggly. "Oh man David," he said. "I just love you so much. That was so good. I'm so proud. You've come so far."

He smiled, realizing that yeah, he had


End file.
